Group B Streptococcus (GBS), also known as Streptococcus agalactiae, is the causative agent of various conditions. In particular, GBS causes:
Early Onset Neonatal Infection.
This infection usually begins in utero and causes severe septicaemia and pneumonia in infants, which is lethal if untreated and even with treatment is associated with a 10-20% mortality rate.
Late Onset Neonatal Infection.
This infection occurs in the period shortly after birth until about 3 months of age. It causes a septicaemia, which is complicated by meningitis in 90% of cases. Other focal infections also occur including osteomyelitis, septic arthritis, abscesses and endopthalmitis.
Adult Infections.
These appear to be increasingly common and occur most frequently in women who have just delivered a baby, the elderly and the immunocompromised. They are characterised by septicaemia and focal infections including osteomyelitis, septic arthritis, abscesses and endopthalmitis.
Urinary Tract Infections.
GBS is a cause of urinary tract infections and in pregnancy accounts for about 10% of all infections.
Veterinary Infections.
GBS causes chronic mastitis in cows. This, in turn, leads to reduced milk production and is therefore of considerable economic importance.
GBS infections can be treated with antibiotics. However, immunisation is preferable. It is therefore desirable to develop an immunogen that could be used in a therapeutically-effective vaccine.